Skillet
by dAniibEp
Summary: Sam tiene una vida muy difícil y después de sufrir un evento traumante en su vida su única ayuda serán Freddie y Carly ella a perdido la Fe pero poco a poco ira recuperándola gracias a Freddie su Héroe... SEDDIE
1. Hero

**Espero les guste esta nueva idea que se me ocurrió a las 4 de la madrugada hahaha déjenme un review si les gusto :D**

**ICarly no me pertenece solo esta historia**

**Hero-Skillet **

"Estoy a un solo paso, Estoy a un solo respiro

Perdiendo mí Fe hoy (Cayendo en el borde hoy)

Soy solo un hombre, No un súper humano

(No soy un súper humano)

Alguien que me salve del odio…"

Y otro día mas en esta maldita vida no se como aun sigo viva después de todo creo que a esto no puede llamársele así, creo que si no fuera por mis amigos no seria nada de mi, aun recuerdo todos esos momentos duros de mi vida que poco a poco acabaron con mi fe ya que si dios existiera no creo que hubiera permitido todo lo que me ha pasado, soy solo una persona no tengo súper poderes por mas fuerte que sea hasta yo Sam Puckett tengo debilidades aun recuerdo cuando tenia una vida mas o menos normal, cuando tenia una familia, cuando aun mi madre vivía y es que desde que ella murió mi infierno comenzó ya que al no tener padre y ser menor de edad mi custodia paso a manos de un desconocido ya que la mayoría de mi familia se encontraba en la cárcel se suponía que este tipo tendría que cuidar de mi hasta la mayoría de edad pero en vez de eso se dedicaba a insultarme y a obligarme a trabajar y varias veces había intentado abusar de mi pero vamos como lo dije antes soy Sam Puckett soy fuerte y nunca a podido hacerme daño solo mentalmente y es que bien podría denunciarlo pero ¿quien me creería a mi? Tengo antecedentes en con la policía He mejorado en la escuela pero aun así no es suficiente y pues bueno no soy la persona mas sincera del mundo, ahora si que el único consuelo que me queda es que solo faltan 4 meses para cumplir mis 18 años y por fin podre librarme de ese mal nacido, Carly me había ofrecido vivir en su casa ella era la única que sabia sobre mis problemas y es que aquel día no sabia a donde huir solo me quedo una opción y esa fue Carly.

_Flash Back…_

_Había llegado a mi "Casa" después de un día agotador en la escuela por lo regular siempre me iba a casa de Carly para evitar al desgraciado de Harry (ese es su nombre) pero hoy Carly tendría una cita así que no me quedo mas remedio que ir a casa_

_-Vaya, vaya hasta que te dignas a llegar temprano mocosa y que bien porque tienes que lavar la cocina y asear los cuarto ¡Apúrate no tengo tu tiempo! Tengo visitas esta noche-Me dijo mientras me miraba morbosamente se veía a kilómetros que había estado tomando y posiblemente también drogándose._

_-Si… si ya lo hare enseguida-le dije mientras me dirigía escaleras arriba pero antes de poder subir me agarro fuertemente la mano impidiendo que pudiera liberarme_

_-Dale gracias a dios que tengo prisa si no te partiría esa cara de muñeca que tienes_

_-¡Suéltame! Recuerda que la última vez que intentaste tocarme no te fue muy bien_

_-¡Argg ya me las pagaras Sam esto no se quedara así!-Me grito mientras yo subía rápidamente las escaleras y me encerraba en mi cuarto y aunque no me gustara admitirlo… tenia miedo, si así es, tenia miedo de que algún día mientras dormía el intentara lastimarme, tenia miedo todos los días de llegar a casa y no poder defenderme y bueno me sentía indefensa nadie sabia mis problemas todos me criticaban por mi apariencia despreocupada y de brabucona pero nadie se preocupaba por lo que en verdad era… nadie a excepción de mis únicos amigos Carly, Freddie, Gibby y Spencer._

_Después de 5 minutos llorando escuche que Harry subía las escaleras así que rápidamente seque mis lagrimas y me puse a disimular que estaba haciendo mi tarea, después de pocos segundos escuche como la puerta de mi habitación se abría fuertemente y hay frente a mi se encontraba Harry y se vea realmente furioso cerro la puerta con seguro detrás de él y en ese momento supe que algo malo me sucedería temblé internamente sintiéndome indefensa y sin ningún lugar a donde poder escapar o algún arma con la que pudiera protegerme…_

"Es solo otra guerra

Solo otra familia desgarrada (Cayendo de mí Fe hoy)

Solo a un paso del borde

Es solo otro día en el mundo que vivimos"

-_Ahora si no hay ningún lugar a donde puedas escapar Muñequita-decía el mirándome tan grotescamente que me dieron ganas de vomitar en estos momentos me gustaría que mama nunca hubiera muerto o por lo menos tener a un padre que se preocupara por mi pero no, solo me tenia a mi misma y tenia que sobrevivir a este infierno yo sola desventaja de ser hija única y a la vez me hacia feliz de no tener un hermano que sufriera lo mismo que yo_

_-¡Que te pasa lárgate de aquí ahora mismo!-Le grite tratando de no exteriorizar el miedo inmenso que tenia_

_-Tranquila Sammy ya veras que te gustara-y eso fue todo él se apresuró a donde yo me encontraba y me soltó un fuerte golpe cerca del ojo estaba segura que después se notaria así que sin mas que hacer salte por mi ventana cayendo fuertemente al piso pero no me importaba ese dolor que sentía en ese momento ni mucho menos me fije si me había lastimado en ese momento lo único que me importaba era huir de ese mal nacido y el único lugar que se me ocurrió para escapar fue el departamento de Carly._

"Necesito un Héroe que me salve ahora

Necesito a un Héroe (Sálvame ahora)

Necesito a un Héroe que me salve la vida

Un Héroe me salvara (Justo a tiempo)"

_Corrí rápidamente o lo mas que podía con mi pierna lastimada hacia el Bushwell Plaza al llegar subí rápidamente hasta el piso de Carly y entre sin si quiera tocar Carly al verme se quedo en shock no articulo ninguna palabra hasta que ya no pude mas y comencé a llorar ella inmediatamente se acercó a abrazarme_

_-Sam ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Porque estas en este estado? Y dime la verdad_

_-Es… es que… esta bien fue el maldito de Harry _

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso él te hizo esto Sam? ¡Oh por dios!_

_-Bueno solo el golpe en el ojo lo demás me lo ocasione saltando por la ventana de mi cuarto-dije ya mas calmada sentándome como pude en el sofá _

_-Pero Sam tu recamara esta en el segundo piso _

_-Lo se Carly pero es que tenia que hacerlo_

_-Tú eres fuerte por que no golpeaste a ese idiota y saliste corriendo_

_-Es que me bloque en ese instante Carly él estaba ebrio y posiblemente también drogado cerro mi puerta con seguro y… y…_

_-¿Y que Sam?_

_-El intento abusar de mi y no es la primera vez que lo hace-Al decirle aquello Carly abrió los ojos evidentemente horrorizada y yo estaba mas impotente que nunca jamás había hablado de esto con nadie y era muy difícil para mi decirlo ya que no me gustaba que me vieran como alguien débil _

_-¡Que! Pero… yo… ¿Porque jamás me dijiste nada?_

"Tengo que pelear hoy, Para vivir otro día

Hablando con mi mente hoy (Mi voz será escuchada hoy)

Tengo que hacer una jugada

Pero soy simplemente un hombre (No soy un súper humano)

Mi voz será escuchada hoy, Es solo otra guerra

Solo otra familia desgarrada (Mi voz será escuchada hoy)

Es otro asesinato, Comienza la cuenta para destruirnos"

-_Sabes que no me gusta que me vean débil y pues tenía mucho miedo de decirlo en voz alta pero ya no puedo mas Carly solo soy un persona y puedo ser fuerte por fuera pero a decir verdad en estos momentos me siento como una niña indefensa de 5 años ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tener miedo de llegar a tu propia casa? ¿De no poder dormir por miedo a que un tipo entre a tu cuarto y te haga algo? Tengo que hacerme la fuerte todos los días desde hace 1 año que vivo con ese tipo Carly tengo que tratar de luchar yo sola contra el y es que es fácil verlo desde a fuera ya que yo soy para los demás solo la chica peleonera sin sentimientos pero…_

_-Yo sé que no es así amiga-dijo Carly tomando mis manos entre las suyas tratando de consolarme_

_-Lo se por eso eres mi mejor amiga y por eso estoy aquí hoy pero no quiero que se lo digas a alguien ¿ok?_

_-Pero Sam tenemos que denunciar a ese tipo tu no puedes seguir viviendo así_

_-No Carly nadie me creerá aparte solo faltan 1 año mas para mis 18 y seré libre _

_-¿Porque crees eso Sam? Claro que tienen que creerte mira tus golpes_

_-Hay Carly no seas ingenua tengo antecedentes con la policía y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe además de los golpes dirán que me los pude hacer en alguna pelea con alguien en la calle_

_-No creo además…_

_-Carly dejemos las cosas así ok por favor solo en ti puedo confiar_

_-Esta bien Sam pero en cuanto sea tu cumpleaños te mudaras aquí ok_

_-Ok mama_

_-Vamos a limpiarte esas heridas…_

_Fin Flash Back…_

Desde ese momento Carly se convirtió en la única persona con la que podía desahogarme y hablar sobre mis problemas ahora justamente me encontraba en su casa como la mayoría de los viernes al terminar ICarly y aprovechando que Freddie había ido por unos batidos Carly decidido que teníamos que hablar sobre mi situación.

-Y bien Sam ya no te ha hecho nada

-No Carly tranquila hace ya 1 mes que no intenta lastimarme

-Hay Sam porque no lo denuncias sigo insistiendo en que debes de hacerlo

-No Carly ya te dije que no por favor entiéndelo y aparte nadie me creería nada

-¿Nadie te creería que Sam?-dijo Freddie entrando con los batidos yo en ese momento quede paralizada pero tuve que reaccionar rápidamente, él no podía Saber sobre mis problemas no quería que me tuviera lastima ni nada por el estilo

-Nada Freddie yo… Tengo que irme

-Pero Sam traje tu batido favorito ¿Porque te vas apenas empieza la película que queríamos ver?

-Lo siento Freddie tengo que irme-dije dirigiéndome a tomar mi suéter para salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible

-Sam espera…-dijo Carly tratando de que no me fuera

-Nos vemos luego chicos- eso fue lo ultimo que dije antes de prácticamente huir de casa de Carly

"Necesito un Héroe que me salve ahora

Necesito a un Héroe (Sálvame ahora)

Necesito a un Héroe que me salve la vida

Un Héroe me salvara (Justo a tiempo)"

Sálvame justo a tiempo, Sálvame justo a tiempo

¿Quien peleara por lo correcto?, ¿Quien nos ayudara a sobrevivir?

Estamos en la pelea de nuestras vidas

(Y no estamos listos para morir)

¿Quien peleara por los débiles?, ¿Quien los ara creer?

Tengo un héroe (Tengo un héroe)"

Camine rápidamente por las calles frías de Seattle hacia mucho Frio y se acercaba una fuerte lluvia, nubes negras adornaban el cielo creo que era el clima perfecto para como me sentía Carly tenia razón debía denunciarlo pero me siento impotente tengo miedo de que no me crean y que por denunciarlo el intente matarme Harry no es cualquier tipo loco él es peligroso tengo dudas de que sea un vendedor de drogas y sobre todo me amenazo con lastimar a mis amigos si yo trataba de denunciar sus maltratos, el bien sabia cual era mi punto débil he iba a aprovecharse de eso no podía arriesgarme.

Ya estaba a pocas calles de mi casa y un miedo terrible me invadió por completo no se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento no quiero llegar a casa aun que la verdad nunca quiero pero vamos solo es un día mas en el mismísimo infierno que otra cosa mas puede pasarme.

Al llegar a casa vi a Harry en la sala y estaba acompañado de 2 tipos así que trate de subir lo más rápido posible a mi cuarto para pasar desapercibida y creo que funciono ya que no me grito o subió cuando llegue.

Cuando estaba apunto de dormir escuche que subieron las escaleras y un miedo se apodero de mi sin explicación pero todo se paralizo cuando empecé a escuchar como querían abrir mi puerta por suerte había puesto seguro así que no podría entrar o eso creía yo ya que escuche como metieron una llave y en segundos mi puerta se abrió yo me cubrí con mis sabanas tratando de aparentar estar dormida tal vez así no tendría que huir de nuevo y menos correr a estas horas de la noche a casa de Carly.

-Saaammyy despierta preciosa-escuche como el me llamaba y por su voz supe que estaba borracho

-¡Anda levántate!-Me grito mientras me quitaba todas las cobijas de la cama

-Que quieres idiota déjame dormir

-No tu no vas a dormir tu vas a pagar todas las veces que me has golpeado

-Y porque crees que esta vez será diferente he imbécil-dije desafiándolo nuevamente

-Chicos entren ya-dijo mientras dos tipos entraban a mi habitación se veía que también estaban tomados y tenia una pinta de drogadictos en ese momento supe que esta vez seria diferente y solo deseaba tener a alguien que me salvara…

Trate de correr rápidamente a la ventana no me importaba lastimarme de nuevo era preferible a quedarme ahí pero antes de poder abrirla Harry me jalo del cabello fuertemente haciéndome caer al piso y golpeando mi cabeza fuertemente el trato de acercarse rápidamente pero lo patee fuertemente desde el suelo "Sosténganla" Grito fuertemente mientras esos dos tipos iban directamente hacia mi y por mas que luche no pude zafarme de su agarre estaba perdida desesperada y sin saber como seguir luchando rápidamente me subieron a la cama y Harry se acercó lentamente mientras se sobaba su abdomen

-Te dije que me las pagarías no es así-susurro cerca de mis labios pero cuando estuvo apunto de besarme le escupí en la cara lo cual causo que me golpeara fuertemente en el rostro una y otra vez, esta vez no podía defenderme esos hombres tenían mis manos y mis pies sujetos inmovilizándome completamente.

Rápidamente la ira se apodero de Harry y comenzó a golpearme sin piedad, cada vez que recibía un nuevo golpe mi fe y mi esperanza disminuía y ya no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para tratar de zafarme.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad paro de golpearme ¿como pude pensar que todo había terminado? pero no era así apenas comenzaba mi infierno ya que al ver que no podía ni siquiera moverme le dijo a esos tipos que se fueran y al salir ellos empezó a arrancar mi ropa ferozmente lo cual me provoco un miedo terrible pero ya no podía hacer nada mis fuerzas se habían ido y comencé a llorar mientras el mordía mi cuello fuertemente y me tocaba sin piedad todo mi mundo se derrumbo al ver como se quitaba la ropa, no sabia si habían pasado horas o minutos pero todo pasaba tan lentamente que desearía que fuera solo una pesadilla, desearía que en este momento alguien me salvara que llegara justo a tiempo y que nada de esto sucediera pero eso no pasaría eso solo ocurre en las películas.

Sentí un dolor inmenso cuando él se introdujo en mi salvajemente y no solo por eso si no porque yo era virgen después de eso solo sentí mas dolor y asco mientras el me seguía lastimando y susurrando palabras asquerosas a mi oído.

Todo se había terminado ya nada me quedaba mi futuro había sido destruido y jamás… Jamás podría olvidar esto ya nada tenia sentido para mi esto era el fin cada segundo que pasaba me hacia sentir mas miserable y deseaba que esto terminara pronto o morir de una buena vez.

Después de una interminable tortura ese desgraciado por fin termino conmigo mientras que en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa idiota y salió de mi habitación azotando la puerta tras el y segundos después escuche como se azoto la puerta principal y un gran silencio total invadió el lugar, me sentía terrible ya no tenia mas lagrimas para llorar ni mas fuerzas para hablar o gritar pero tenia que salir de aquí no podría soportar que ese maldito me volviera a tocar.

Me levante como pude de mi cama sintiendo un inmenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo tratando de sostenerme en pie pero solo caí al suelo fuertemente causando que un chillido de dolor saliera de mi boca al tiempo que nuevas lagrimas surgían las cuales creía extintas voltee a un lado de mi y vi mi celular a la mano así que solo estire mi mano y marque al celular de Carly…

P.O.V Freddie

"Tengo un héroe (Tengo un héroe)

Viviendo en mí, Voy a luchar por lo que es correcto

Hoy esta hablando mi mente

Y si me mata esta noche (Estaré listo para morir)

Un héroe no tiene miedo de dar su vida

Un Héroe me salvara justo a tiempo"

Me desperté lentamente eran como las 5 am y vi que me encontraba en la sala de Carly y ya que mi mama había tenido que viajar me quede en casa de Carly a dormir.

Había tenido un sueño horrible así que me pare a tomar un poco de agua pero cuando me dirigía a la cocina un celular empezó a sonar en la barra, era el de Carly seguramente se le había olvidado, cuando vi la pantalla un sentimiento de preocupación me lleno ya que era Sam ¿Para que marcaria a esta hora? ¿Estaria en problema? Conteste rápidamente el celular sin dudar ni un minuto más

-¿Sam? ¿Ten encuentras bien?

-Ca…arly-dijo sollozando lo cual me espanto de sobremanera

-No Sam soy yo Freddie ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas llorando?

-Free…ee Ayuu...daame poo…r fav…or

-¡Sam! ¡¿Que paso? ¡¿Donde estas?-Grite espantado y escuche como Carly bajo las escaleras rápidamente

-En... m...ii Ca…saa-dijo en un susurro

-Voy para allá tranquila no tardo-dije colgando el teléfono

-Freddie ¿Que sucede?-me dijo Carly asustada mientras yo tomaba las llaves de mi auto y tomaba mi chamarra

-Es Sam llamo a tu celular parece que esta en problemas-dije rápidamente mientras me dirigía a la puerta

-No Freddie espera de seguro ese maldito de Harry le hizo algo hay que llamar a la policía si el esta en su casa puede lastimarte

-¡QUE! ¿Como que Harry?

-Si Freddie hace 6 meses Sam llego a mi casa toda golpeada y me confeso que ese tipo la golpeaba y… que… bueno… trato de abusar de ella varias veces

-¡Y porque no me dijiste nada Carly porque no lo denunciaron!

-Yo se lo dije a Sam pero ella no quiso denunciarlo dijo que nadie le creería y que no valía que lo intentara

-Así que de eso hablaban no… Pues no me importa Carly tu llama a la policía yo iré por Sam no importa si ese tipo me lastima Sam es… ella es mi amiga no puedo esperar a la policía

-Pero Freddie espera si tú vas y voy contigo

-No Carly espera aquí tengo que rescatar a Sam y si vas te puede dañar ese tipo lo mejor será que esperes

-Pero…

-Pero nada Carly por favor no tardare ya veras

-Ok Freddie cuídate

Salí prácticamente volando del edificio y arranque mi carro velozmente en mi mente solo estaba Sam y la desesperación de llegar lo mas rápido posible a salvarla ella me necesitaba y yo no podía esperar a que la policía lo hiciera tenia que llegar rápido no me interesa si moría por lo rápido que iba en el coche y los altos que me pase solo me importaba llegar a ella y si ese tipo intentaba lastimarme no importaba no tenia miedo solo sentía desesperación y angustia.

Al llegar a casa de Sam baje rápidamente y corrí a la puerta abriéndola de una patada por lo visto no se encontraba ese tipo ya que no se escuchaba nada así que seria mas fácil rescatar a Sam lo primero que hice fue correr a su habitación y al abrir la puerta me quede paralizado

Sam se encontraba tirada en el piso inconsciente golpeada y con toda su ropa desgarrada era una imagen horrible, corrí rápidamente hacia ella y la levante lentamente del suelo tome de su cama una manta y cubrí su cuerpo desnudo y frio, aparte de su cara varios mechones de su cabello y pude ver como estaba toda golpeada y como sus lagrimas parecían de sangre al combinarse con sus heridas así que no aguante mas y solté ligeras lagrimas de desesperación, ver a Sam así me partía el corazón ella era una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida y no podía verla de esa forma

Lentamente abrió sus ojos azules y al verme y en sus labios que estaban sangrando se dibujo una sonrisa

-Freddie-dijo lentamente

-Shhh… no hables Sam ya estoy aquí nada te pasara

-Creí que los héroes no existían pero me salvaste justo a tiempo

No pude responder a sus palabras ya que la voz se me quebraría si lo intentaba así que solo deposite un suave beso en su frente mientras caminaba hacia la salida los policías y la ambulancia llegaron rápidamente y de una patrulla salió Carly corriendo hacia nosotros al ver a Sam así se puso a llorar y los paramédicos se llevaron a Sam en una camilla mientras yo y Carly contestábamos algunas preguntas de los Policías después subimos en la ambulancia con Sam

Ahora nunca la dejaría sola mi único interés era cuidar y proteger a la persona que mas amaba Sam…

P.O.V Sam

"Necesito un Héroe que me salve ahora

Necesito a un Héroe (Sálvame ahora)

Necesito a un Héroe que me salve la vida

Un Héroe me salvara (Justo a tiempo)

Un Héroe me salvara Justo a tiempo"

Desperté al sentir una leve respiración cerca de mi rostro, abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a ¿Freddie? Me di cuenta que iba cargándome hacia la salida, Él había venido a salvarme no era un sueño la llamada que hice al fin alguien me ayudaría solo él podría ayudarme ahora lo sabia

-Freddie

-Shhh… no hables Sam ya estoy aquí nada te pasara-dijo mientras me veía tiernamente note que estaba llorando ya que pequeñas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían en mis labios aliviando un poco de mi dolor

-Creí que los héroes no existían pero me salvaste justo a tiempo-le dije casi en un susurro y el beso mi frente suavemente mientras escuche sirenas de patrullas a lo lejos antes de que todo se nublara lentamente.

**Dejenme sus review si les gusto y gracias a los que leyeron :D**


	2. Whispers in the Dark

**Hola aqui les dejo otro nuevo capitulo de esta nove no era un One shot es una nove de 9 capitulos cada uno de ellos inpirado en una diferente cancion de Skillet espero escuchen las canciones mientras leen ok bueno no los entretengo mas bye**

**ICarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

**Whispers in the Dark**

"A pesar de las mentiras que estas cometiendo

Tu amor es mio para tomarlo, Mi amor esta solo esperando

Transformar tus lágrimas en rosas

A pesar de las mentiras que estas cometiendo

Tu amor es mio para tomarlo, Mi amor esta solo esperando

Transformar tus lágrimas en rosas"

Un mes había pasado ya desde que rescate a Sam y que descubrí la verdad sobre su vida no podía creer que nunca me hubiera dicho la verdad sobre ella y los abusos que sufría pensé que nos habíamos convertido en amigos ya que aunque nuestra relación en el pasado no había sido la mejor yo la consideraba una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y me atrevía a decir que ella también me quería por eso el que me mintiera me causaba un dolor por su desconfianza, en fin no era tiempo de reclamos ahora lo único que importaba era el que ella estuviera bien y que pudiera olvidar todo este sufrimiento pero ella simplemente no nos dejaba ayudarla había construido una barrera indestructible a su alrededor ni siquiera podíamos tocarla es mas yo era al único al que le dirigía unas cuantas palabras a lo mucho y yo utilizaría eso para poder ayudarla y así poder traer a la vieja Sam de regreso no iba a descansar hasta convertir sus lagrimas en risas necesitaba a Sam mas de lo que me gustaba admitir simplemente sin ella mi vida perdía el sentido de tal palabra pero yo convertiría sus lagrimas en rosas

"Yo seré el único que te va a sujetar

Yo seré el único al que tú corras

Mi amor es abrasante un fuego consumidor"

Me dirigía al cuarto de huéspedes de Carly que actualmente ya era de Sam tenia que hablar con ella y tratar de derrumbar un poco su barrera solo quería que por lo menos me dejara tocarla, que me tuviera la confianza, que supiera que siempre estaría ahí para ella.

-Hola ¿Puedo pasar?-dije temeroso desde la puerta pero ella no contesto así que entre, se encontraba en un sofá a lado de la ventana mirando las gotas que caían fuertemente sobre ella ni siquiera había notado mi presencia o eso aparentaba

-Sam sé que me estas oyendo así que yo… bueno… mira… yo solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para sujetarte siempre estaré a tu lado y no quiero seguir viendo como te destruyes tu misma sé que estas sufriendo pero por favor… ¡por favor! permíteme ayudarte permíteme ser tu apoyo-dije ya un poco desesperado acercándome un poco mas a ella

De pronto su mirada choco con la mía pero esta carecía de su brillo peculiar y vi lentamente como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

-Freddie… solo… vete-dijo lentamente mientras una lágrima caía por sus mejillas y volvía la vista a la ventana

Me decepcione enormemente al oír esas palabras salir de su boca al mismo tiempo que sentía un enorme dolor que oprimía mi pecho me levante de donde me encontraba y me fui caminando hasta la puerta pero antes de salir me di cuenta que jamás la ayudaría si seguíamos con la misma situación así que me arme de valor y camine rápidamente a su lado tome su hombro logrando espantarla así que rápidamente se levanto mirándome aterrorizada a los ojos

-No Sam ya no mas ya no puedo mas-dije mirándola con tanta seguridad mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos

-Suéltame no me toques por favor-decía ella suplicante y me causo mucha tristeza ver ese miedo reflejado en sus ojos pero no la soltaría tenia que demostrarle que podía confiar en mi que yo siempre la protegería que yo seria el único que podía acudir cuando mas lo necesitara

-Sam… ¡Sam! Mírame a los ojos solo mírame-dije sacudiéndola ella volteo a verme temblorosa

-Escucha bien no tienes por qué tener miedo yo jamás te are daño yo solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi… por dios Sam eres la persona mas importante en mi vida jamás podría lastimarte ¿entiendes?- al terminar de hablar la abrase fuertemente ella se puso tensa instantáneamente pero yo no iba a soltarla y por lo visto mi plan funciono ya que después de unos instantes me abrazo fuertemente y empezó a sollozar fuertemente mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho

Lentamente la guie hasta su cama y me recosté junto a ella mientras que sus sollozos se asían cada vez mas fuertes al grado de hasta gritar en algunas veces pero no la detendría sabia que tenia que desahogarse y aunque en este momento me partía el alma verla así me sentía un poco feliz ya que por fin estaba recuperando a Sam.

"¡No! Nunca estarás sola, cuando la oscuridad venga

Iluminare la noche con estrellas

Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad

¡No! Nunca estarás sola, cuando la oscuridad venga

Tú sabes que nunca estoy lejos

Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad, Susurros en la oscuridad"

Después de estar un tiempo mas solo los dos abrazados el llanto de Sam había parado y solo estábamos en silencio el uno al lado del otro ella no soltaba su agarre ni un minuto y yo agradecía que no lo hiciera ya que había extrañado tanto el contacto con ella que me quedaría eternamente así si era necesario pero bueno eso no es posible.

-¿Freddie?-dijo separándose un poco de mi pecho para poder mirarme a los ojos

-¿Si?

-Jamás te alejes de mi ¿Lo prometes?-me dijo en modo de suplica

-Sam jamás estarás sola yo te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado y nunca me alejare de ti-dije depositando un beso en su frente

-Gracias… por todo-dijo y volvió a acostarse sobre mi pecho

-No tienes que agradecer yo haría lo que fuera por ti solo escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad y lo sabrás-dije lo ultimo mas para mi que para ella

No me di cuenta en que momento nos quedamos dormidos pero al despertar supe que habíamos pasado mucho tiempo así ya que ya era tarde pero no quise despertarla así que lentamente me levante de la cama y baje a la sala para poder contarle a Carly sobre el progreso de Sam estaba muy feliz de este avance con ella y sabia que pronto todo esto quedaría en el pasado y volvería a ser como antes

Llegue a la sala y divise a Carly en la cocina

-Por fin despiertas bello durmiente

-¿Qué?

-Veras fui a la habitación de Sam para intentar que comiera algo pero valla sorpresa que me lleve al verlos a dormidos y abrazados-dijo Carly en tono feliz

-¿Nos viste?... Bueno… pues… yo estoy también muy feliz porque por fin Sam dejo que la tocara ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Va a recuperarse pronto-dije nervioso y muy feliz

-Lo se me alegra tanto en verdad gracias Freddie

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por que si no fuera por ti Sam no estaría aquí con nosotros no quiero ni pensar en donde o como estaría ahora si no fuera por ti-esas palabras de Carly hicieron que un enorme miedo me invadieran ya que no quería imaginar nada de eso si no hubiera rescatado a Sam nunca me lo hubiera perdonado

-No vuelvas a repetir eso Carly jamás-dije cerrando los ojos fuertemente

-Si tienes razón jamás volveré a repetirlo

-¿Repetir que?-dijo Sam llegando a la cocina

-¡Sam! Amiga por fin bajas del cuarto ¿Cómo estas?-dijo rápidamente Carly corriendo hacia ella abrazándola

-Ya mejor Carly gracias a Freddie-dijo volteándome a ver lo cual logro sonrojarme

-Si lo se Freddie es como un ángel o un héroe en este caso

-Ya basta chicas lo importante ahora es que tu señorita comas algo-dije señalando a Sam

-Y tu Carly me ayudes a cocinar unos ricos tacos de Espagueti para Sam

-A la orden Freddie-dijo Carly feliz

-No tengo hambre no se molesten-dijo Sam mientras tomaba un vaso para servirse agua

-Pero Sam…

-Enserio Freddie estoy bien te prometo que mas al rato comeré algo

-Ok-dije un poco molesto pero solo un poco ya que me era imposible molestarme con ella

-¿Sam?-dijo Spencer llegando al departamento

-La misma en persona Spens-dijo ella dibujando una pequeña sonrisa pero carecía de felicidad

-Pero nunca bajas… ¿Estas mejor?-dijo Spencer temeroso de acercársele ya que la ultima vez que lo intento Sam grito y se puso a llorar

-Tranquilo ya estoy mejor puedes acercarte ya no tengo tanto miedo

-En verdad ¿Estas segura?

-Si Spens-dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y Spencer rápidamente la abrazo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-Hay estoy tan feliz por fin Sam… Estaba tan preocupado de que nunca volvieras a salir de esa habitación y es que… -y no pudo continuar ya que comenzó a llorar no de tristeza sino de felicidad yo lo entendía perfectamente ya que me encontraba igual de emocionado que le por la recuperación de Sam

-Tranquilo Spencer-dijo Sam separándose de su agarre

-Les pido una disculpa por preocuparlos tanto pero… no es fácil para mi salir de esto y… olvidar… todo lo que… bueno ya les agradezco que estén a mi lado-dijo Sam brindándonos una sonrisa sincera

-No tienes por qué disculparte Sam te entiendo y yo te hice una promesa así que a continuar no podernos rendirnos ya veras que pronto saldremos adelante y esto que paso quedara en el olvido-le dije tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos para que pudiera ver la verdad de mis palabras

-Lo se Freddie…

Nos quedas mirando inmersos en nosotros dos yo no podía despegar la mirada de sus ojos y es que el pensar que podía perderla me hizo ver que yo no podía vivir sin ella mi vida seria un asco si no estuviera

-Muy biiieeen… creo que ahora si vamos a la cocina tenemos que comer ¿no creen?-dijo Carly sacándonos de nuestro transe y mirándonos tiernamente mientras Sam y yo nos sonrojábamos y nos separamos

-Sii! Tienes razón hermanita así que preparare unos ricos tacos de Espagueti para Sam… bueno también para ustedes-dijo Spencer saltando alegremente a la cocina

La cena fue muy bien tratamos lo mas posible de distraernos pero pude observar como varias veces Sam forzaba sus sonrisas o se perdía en sus pensamientos así que después de la cena decidí llevarla a la salida de emergencias para poder platicar con ella a solas y tranquilamente ya que ese lugar nos inspiraba mucha tranquilidad a Sam y a mi ella me lo había dicho en una ocasión y pues yo siempre que necesitaba pensar venia a la salida de emergencias

"Te sientes tan desolada y andrajosa

Te recuestas aquí quebrantada y desnuda

Mi amor esta solo esperando, Para vestirte con rosas carmesí

Yo seré el único que te va a encontrar

Yo ser el único que te va a guiar

Mi amor es abrasante, un fuego consumidor"

-¿Que hacemos aquí Freddie?-dijo ella observando el cielo nocturno de Seattle

-Pues solo quería despejar un poco la mente ya sabes aquí en nuestro lugar de relajación

-¿Nuestro lugar de relajación?

-Si eso dije o me vas a decir que es mentira que antes de todo esto venias aquí a des estresarte yo te vi varias veces

-Yo… Pues si así es pero… bien sentémonos entonces- ella se sentó en una de las sillas que había dejado desde hace mucho en ese lugar mientras yo preferí sentarme en la escalera como cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso y me decidí a hablar

-Y bien

-¿Y bien que Freddie?

-Me dirás como te sientes o prefieres que nos vallamos

-Freddie me conoces más de lo que pensé

-Gracias pero creo que te haz hecho mala mintiendo Puckett

-Eso jamás Freddie pero… ven siéntate aquí para que hablemos-me dijo señalando la silla junto a ella

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto? Sé que sigues mal y solo aparentas para no preocupar mas a Spencer y Carly-dije mirándola a los ojos mientras sostenía una de sus manos y al terminar de hablar ella instantáneamente se lanzo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar como cuando estábamos en su cuarto

-Es que yo… no puedo…

-Tranquila Sam llora tú no te preo…

-¡No Freddie! No entiendes ya no quiero llorar mas yo quiero dejar de sentir miedo pero no... No puedo dejar de preocuparme de sentirme insegura-dijo parándose rápidamente de su silla mientras yo solo me sentía preocupado por ella

-Pero Sam yo jamás dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar

-Lo se pero nunca podre volver a estar bien hasta que ese maldito este en la cárcel o… muerto

-No te preocupes la policía ya lo esta buscando y te prometo que lo encontraran pronto ese desgraciado pagara por lo que te hizo Sam yo no descansare hasta hacerlo pagar ok-dije acunando entre mis manos su cara y mirándola fijamente los ojos

-Gracias de nuevo Freddie creo que te he dicho mas gracias este días de los que te he dicho en todo el tiempo de conocerte Jajajaja

-Hahahaha creo que tienes razón-dije aun sin soltar su cara

-Mmm… bueno pues yo creo que deberíamos de volver al apartamento no crees-dijo ella levemente sonrosada lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que estábamos a muy poca distancia así que la solté y me voltee para que no viera mi cara roja

-Si ya es tarde y Carly nos matara si no vamos ya

-Muy bien pues vamos

Salimos de la salida de emergencia y nos fuimos rápido al apartamento al llegar Carly y Spencer se encontraban viendo una película así que nos unimos a ellos por un rato

-Bueno chicos yo iré a dormir a sido un día muy largo y necesito descansar-dijo Sam en camino a las escaleras pero antes de llegar callo al suelo

-¡Sam! ¿Estas bien?-dije corriendo a levantarla

-Si estoy bien… solo fue un mareo ya estoy mejor

-Debe ser por todas las emociones que sufriste hoy amiga y pues no has comido bien espero no estés enferma-dijo Carly

-No creo Carly estaré bien solo son las emociones como dijiste

-Esta bien señorita pero desde mañana comerás muy bien para que puedas regresar a la escuela pronto

-¡Nooo! La escuela ¡Nooo!-dijo Sam dramáticamente

-Bueno ya chicos creo que todos debemos ir a dormir porque ustedes dos mañana tienes escuela-dijo Spencer

-Tienes razón Spens vamos chicos-dijo Carly subiendo las escaleras

Yo ayude a Sam a levantarse el sofá y todos subimos para ir a descansar ya que mañana seria un día largo y teníamos que dormir.

"¡No! Nunca estarás sola, cuando la oscuridad venga

Iluminare la noche con estrellas

Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad

¡No! Nunca estarás sola, cuando la oscuridad venga

Tú sabes que nunca estoy lejos

Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad

Susurros en la oscuridad, susurros en la oscuridad

Susurros en la oscuridad"

-Muy bien Sam descansa nos vemos mañana-dije mientras Sam estaba acostada en su cama

-Freddie…yo… no nada olvídalo

-Que pasa Sam dime

-Es que tengo miedo de quedarme sola-dijo Ella tímidamente o cual me causo mucha ternura

-Nunca estarás sola Sam yo siempre estaré contigo

-Ya lo se Freddie pero esta es la primera noche que dormiré bien desde que… bueno desde hace un mes y… solo no apagues la luz ok

-Ahora vuelvo si

-Esta bien Freddie

Fui rápidamente a mi habitación para cambiarme y ponerme la pijama y así regresar con Sam esta noche dormiría con ella sé que no era correcto pero no podía dejarla sola aparte nunca me atrevería a hacerle algo

Volví al cuarto de Sam y la encontré ya en Pijama y sentada en el sillón mirando por la ventana se veía hermosa ya que la luna le daba una luz espectacular a su hermoso rostro

-Volví-dije sentándome en la cama

-Y… entonces que…-dijo ella confundida parándose de el sillón

-¿Que de que?

-Pues a que volviste ya es tarde y mañana te tienes que ir a la escuela temprano lo mejor será que vallas a dormir Freddie no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa

-Tranquila no lo hare así que si no quieres que me desvele ya acuéstate a dormir-dije des tendiendo su cama y acostándome en ella

-¿Que… tu… dormirás aquí?

-Si tú dijiste que te daba miedo estar sola y yo te dije que nunca te dejaría sola así que heme aquí

-¿Sabes que eres un idiota?-dijo ella sonriéndome

-Si lo se ahora ven aquí que tenemos que dormir

Sam corrió a la cama y me abrazo tiernamente y así nos quedamos platicando hasta que nos quedamos dormidos de ahora en adelante mi única prioridad seria ella y no descansaría hasta verla tranquila…

CONTINUARA…

**Espero les haya gustado dejenme sus reviews para saber :D**


	3. Never Surrender

**Hola siento haber tardado tanto en publicar pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y bueno respondiendo a un review que me dejaron el otro capitulo sobre mi mala escritura y así pues gracias tomare en cuenta sus recomendaciones y las de mi amiga Isabellita para mejorar pero jamas dejare de escribir por ninguna mala critica así que bueno los dejo leer bye.**

**Oh y pondré los links de las canciones en mi perfil por si quiere escucharlas mientras leen**

**ICarly no me pertenece solo esta historia**

Capitulo 4: Never Surrender

"_Sabes lo que es _

_Estar asustada de verte a ti misma._

_Sabes como es cuando_

_Desearías haber sido alguien más,_

_Quien no necesita tu ayuda para poder continuar._

_Tú sabes como es_

_El querer rendirse"_

Llevaba días sin sentirme bien, siempre tenia mareos y en ocasiones hasta me desmayaba. Freddie quería llevarme al hospital a que me revisaran ya que él era el único que sabía sobre mis malestares, pero yo siempre le repetía que no, que estaba bien y pues lo más probable era el resultado de esos días sin comer y así; ya faltaban solo 2 días para mi cumpleaños y pues yo ya me encontraba mejor ya que mi apetito había vuelto y más fuerte que nunca.

Al principio la idea de una fiesta no me había agradado, pero Carly insistió tanto que tuve que aceptar. Ya había vuelto a la escuela y gracias a Dios nadie se había enterado de lo que me había ocurrido, ya que yo no quería que nadie supiera de mi desgracia y en fin, heme aquí, 3 meses después de lo sucedido y me atrevía a decir que ya estaba bien, ya no tenia aquellas pesadillas, cada noche en las que ese desgraciado me lastimaba. Había tenido que ir al Psicólogo para superarlo, pero si no hubiera sido por Freddie que no se despega ni un segundo de mi nunca lo hubiera logrado; es más, hasta convenció a su madre de permitirle quedarse a dormir conmigo y me sorprendió que ella aceptara, pero después de enterarse de todo lo que me paso cambio mucho conmigo, es mas ahora nos llevamos muy bien y ella al igual que mis amigos se la pasa cuidándome.

Aparte de Carly, Freddie, Spencer y la Sra. Benson, el único que sabe sobre lo que me ocurrió es Gibby y bueno el director Franklin ya que tuve que justificar por qué falte tanto a la escuela. Y pues todo va normal hasta ahora he podido recuperarme en la escuela y ya nos graduaremos en 1 mes y al igual que Freddie y Carly espero ansiosa mi carta de aceptación de la universidad, es que aunque no lo crean iré a la universidad de Seattle a estudiar Derecho. Esa carrera siempre me ha gustado y después de mi desgracia más, ya que quiero defender a personas como yo que hallan sufrido para que esos malditos no queden impunes por lo que hacen. Carly estudiará lo mismo que yo y Freddie, aunque me sorprendió, estudiara Medicina.

Muchas veces en estos dos meses de ida al Psicólogo quise rendirme, quería simplemente dejar de existir, de luchar, pero agradezco no haberlo hecho ya que ahora estoy feliz después de mucho tiempo. Aunque acepto que a veces me gustaría ser alguien mas y no haber pasado todo ese infierno o simplemente ser más fuerte y no tener que necesitar y depender tanto de Freddie. Es que él se a convertido en mi fuerza es la razón por la cual despierto día a día queriendo continuar, aunque nadie sabe lo que es querer rendirse, el querer terminar de una vez con ese sufrimiento, el querer llegar a morir. Sé que eso me hizo más fuerte y utilizare toda la fuerza que tengo para no decepcionar a ninguno de mis amigos que tanto me han apoyado.

-Sam rápido llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase -me dijo Freddie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Oh si, lo siento vamos –dije tomándolo de la mano y corriendo apresuradamente por los pasillos de Ridgeway infestados de adolecentes y maestros dirigiéndose a sus clases.

-No espera, dime ¿en qué tanto pensabas?

-Pues solo en todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida en estos 3 meses, tanto cosas buenas como malas.

-¿Buenas? ¿Como cuales?

-Pues el que ya vivo con Carly, el que ya me llevo mejor con tu mamá, pero creo que lo mejor de todo es que tú y yo nos llevamos mejor –dije sin soltar su mano.

-Tienes razón lo ultimo es lo mejor y yo digo que nos llevamos más que bien –dijo el riendo levemente.

-Hahahaha, lo sé Freddie, pero ya vamos no quiero perderme la clase.

-¿Escuche bien acaso? Sam Puckett quiere llegar a una clase –dijo en tono de burla.

-Ya Freddie, vamos no sigas.

-Ok ok rápido Princesa…

"No me quiero sentir así mañana

No quiero vivir de esta manera hoy

Hazme sentir mejor, quiero sentirme mejor

Quédate junto a mí ahora

Y nunca rendirnos, nunca rendirnos"

Ya estaba lista para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ya solo faltaba ponerme los zapatos. Todos estaban esperándome en la parte de abajo en donde Carly se había esforzado demasiado en decorar para que todo estuviera perfecto, pero para mi ya todo era perfecto solo con mis amigos hay acompañándome. Yo quería apurarme ya que quería ver la cara de Freddie cuando me viera, me había arreglado muy bien hoy, llevaba una falda negra hasta las rodillas y una blusa de una sola manga ceñida al cuerpo. Mi cabello suelto y unas botas negras todo me lo había comprado Carly a excepción de mi collar y aretes ya que esos habían sido un regalo de Freddie y moría por que me los viera puestos.

Baje lentamente las escaleras sin saber el porque me sentía muy nerviosa, pero a la vez estaba muy feliz de festejar este día. Al llegar a la sala todos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos, pero la única mirada que me interesaba era la de él, ya que no había dejado de mirarme mientras bajaba las escaleras y eso me hacia sentir muy bien. Todos comenzaron a cantarme las mañanitas y después de partir el pastel la fiesta continuo con normalidad.

"Sabes como es cuando

No eres quien quieres ser

Tú sabes lo que es

Ser tu peor enemigo

Quien ve en mi cosas… que no puedo esconder

Tú sabes lo que es"

El querer rendirse"

Toda la noche me la pase bailando con Freddie y ahora nos encontrábamos sentados en la cocina platicando de todo un poco, mientras veíamos a Carly bailar con Adam.

-Sabes esta noche fue fantástica –le dije a Freddie mientras bebía un poco de refresco.

-Lo sé ¿pero sabes que es lo mejor? –dijo el tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Spencer no incendio el pastel? Hahahaha -dije riendo al igual que él.

-No, lo mejor es que tu estas aquí a mi lado –dijo él mientras se acercaba más a mi, pero por alguna razón yo no podía alejarme, es mas deseaba que el pequeño espacio que nos separaba se acabara. Pero cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocar los míos Carly apareció casi gritando de emoción.

-Chicos, Adam me pidió ser su novia ¿No es genial? –dijo ella tomándonos de las manos y haciendo que brincáramos con ella, pero creo que se percato de que nos había interrumpido así que detuvo su alegría de repente.

-Emm… chicos yo… ¿interrumpí algo?

-¿Qué no? ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijimos al mismo tiempo Freddie y yo.

-Ok si ustedes lo dicen.

-Bueno ya Carly por que no mej…

"No me quiero sentir así mañana

No quiero vivir de esta manera hoy

Hazme sentir mejor, quiero sentirme mejor

Quédate junto a mí ahora

Y nunca rendirnos"

* * *

Y de repente Sam se desvaneció en mis brazos, me quede en Shok no sabía que hacer. No me gustaba sentirme así, pero es que me sentía horrible de pensar que podía perder a Sam. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta solo veía como todos los invitados miraban sorprendidos la escena a nuestro alrededor y Carly llamaba por teléfono, me imagino que a urgencias. Pero al fijar mi mirada en aquella rubia y verla desmayada reaccione y corrí rápidamente en dirección a mi coche, tal vez le estaba pasando algo, tal vez era algo grave yo no podía esperar más tiempo. Vi como atrás de mi corría Carly, Spencer y Gibby gritándome, pero no podía detenerme al llegar al auto aun con Sam en brazos no pude abrir las puertas ya que sin darme cuenta estaba temblando. Carly me alcanzo y me ayudo a abrir y a meter a Sam en la parte trasera del coche, todos subimos y yo me dirigí rápidamente al Hospital.

El trayecto fue muy silencioso, nadie de nosotros pronunciaba palabra. Yo por mi parte lo único que quería era llegar al hospital y así poder saber que tenía Sam. Al llegar corrí rápidamente en dirección a la recepción y atendieron a Sam rápidamente mientras nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos en la sala de esperas, aunque yo no quería separarme de ella el doctor no me permitió quedarme con ella.

-Freddie deberíamos avisarle a tu mamá.

-Sí, tienes razón Carly, llámala por favor –dije parándome del sofá de la sala de espera en donde nos encontrábamos desde hace quince minutos sin saber nada de Sam, para muchos sería poco, pero a mi se me hacia una eternidad.

-Listo, ya le avise dijo que viene en camino –me dijo Carly mientras tocaba mi hombro. -Tranquilo, ya veras que estará bien solo fue un desmayo.

-Es que no solo es un desmayo Carly, ya van varias veces que se marea y que se siente más ¿que si tal si le pasa algo malo? Jamás podría volver a estar tranquilo.

-Y porque nunca me dijiste sobre esos mareos Freddie, eso ya es más grave. ¿Qué si tal si Sam tiene algo grave? Debiste de traerla al médico –dijo ella demasiado rápido y caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-Lo sé, pero es que ella me dijo que no era grave que lo más probable era que se debiera a que no comía bien y esas cosas.

-Pero de eso ya pasaron 2 meses Freddie, ¿qué tal si tiene una enfermedad y…?

-Ya basta Carly, no les hace nada bien a ninguno de los dos ponerse así. Sam estará bien ya lo verán –nos calmo Spencer hasta me pareció un adulto.

-Es que es mi mejor amiga estoy muy asustada-dijo Carly abrazando a Spens y llorando.

-Lo sé Carly, yo estoy igual. Sam es lo más importante para mi y si a ella le pasa algo me muero –dije mientras una lágrima rebelde se me rebajaba por la mejilla.

-Chicos, vamos no nos preocupemos de más, sabemos que Sam es muy fuerte ya verán que solo es algo sin importancia -dijo Gibby tratando de consolarnos.

-Si tienes razón Gibby, ella es muy fuerte –dije para que Carly ya no llorara más, aunque por dentro no se redujera nada mi preocupación por mi rubia.

-Ya llegué, vine lo mas rápido que pude ¿Cómo esta Sam?...

"Hazme sentir mejor, Tú me haces sentir mejor

Tú me haces sentir mejor, Ponme de regreso

No me quiero sentir así mañana

No quiero vivir de esta manera

Hazme sentir mejor

Necesito sentirme mejor

Quédate conmigo y nunca rendirnos

Tráeme de regreso nunca rendirse

Hazme sentir mejor tu me haces sentir mejor"

-No lo sabemos Mamá, aun no nos dicen nada de ella.

-Hay mi Freddie, tranquilo ya verás que todo saldrá bien –me dijo ella abrazándome y me fue imposible no llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte así que me aparte de mi madre y seque mis lágrimas lentamente.

-Necesito aire ahora vuelvo.

Salí rápidamente hacia la entrada del hospital, necesitaba respirar y tranquilizarme ya que no quería que Sam me viera así y es que me sentía culpable. Yo debí de traerla antes al médico, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Solo espero que esto no se complique, solo necesito verla para sentirme mejor; una mirada suya y estaré bien con solo verla sonreír o escuchar que pronuncia mi nombre. Sé que tal vez este exagerando por un simple desmayo, pero es que ya una vez casi la pierdo y no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo.

-Freddie ya salió el doctor a darnos noticias de Sam – dijo mi amiga un poco agitada

Yo sin meditar alguna palabra comencé a correr en dirección en dirección a la sala de espera donde pude ver como mi mama y Spencer halaban con el doctor pero se veían algo desesperados.

-¿Doctor que tiene Sam?

-Y Usted es…

-Oh perdón yo soy Freddie Benson su… se Mejor amigo

-Ok bueno pues entonces vamos pueden pasar a verla y les contare que es lo que tiene.

* * *

Freddie se encontraba agitado y alterado al llegar a la sala de espera pero feliz ya que por fin podría ver a Sam de nuevo pero lo mas importante podría saber que es lo que tenia solo hacia falta llegar al cuarto 564 para saber la verdad…

Continuara…

**Y bien ¿que les pareció' espero les haya gustado y me quieran regalar un review :D**


End file.
